20 Marca 2008
TVP 1 05:15 Notacje - Włodzimierz Kowalczyk. Dzieciństwo na zesłaniu; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Futuryści, Formiści, Nowa Sztuka - Tytus Czyżewski - skryty szaman; film dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 20 marca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Stara pajęczyna odc.11 (What a tangled web); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 09:00 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Dziecięce smaczki; program dla dzieci 09:15 Moje smakołyki - Sinolda w Grecji (There's No Food Like My Food. Sinolda in Greece); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 09:30 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 25 (Wicked Science); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:00 Żywioły - odc. 9; reportaż 10:13 Pan Śmieć - odc. 2 10:15 W-skersi - odc. 2 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - jak zdobyć pieniądze - odc. 19; magazyn 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3751 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3966); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3752 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3967); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1042; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1431; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1595; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 MP w skokach narciarskich - Zakopane 2008 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Arcybiskup Józef Bilczewski; film dokumentalny 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3753 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3968); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3754 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3969); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Klan - odc. 1436 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 17:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1596; teleturniej muzyczny 18:10 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu - Eindhoven; transmisja 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1047; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przyjaciele z podwórka - Potwór z bagien, odc. 27 (Backyardigans // The swamp creature, ep. 27); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - W dobrej wierze (Blind Trust) - txt str.777 82'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 21:55 Sprawa dla reportera 22:30 Zwykły ksiądz; reportaż 22:55 Pogoda dla kierowców 23:05 Wyrok na Franciszka Kłosa - txt str.777 96'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (2000) 00:45 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 01:15 Coraz cieplej (Le rechauffement climatique) 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 01:55 Był taki dzień - 20 marca; felieton 02:00 Notacje - Ks. Kard. Henryk Gulbinowicz. Panu Bogu dzięki; cykl dokumentalny 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Ewangelia według św. Mateusza - cz. 3/4 (The Visual Bible: Matthew) 74'; serial kraj prod.USA, Republika Południowej Afryki (1997) 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat Królika Piotrusia i jego przyjaciół - Opowieść o prosiaczku Ciapciu Marzycielu (The Tale of Pigling Bland); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc.140; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 10:55 Prałat Jego Świątobliwości 35'; film biograficzny 11:40 Dr Quinn s.VI odc.10/22 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. VI ep. 608 (138)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 12:30 Dziesięcioro przykazań cz. 1/2 (The Ten Commandments) 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1956) 14:20 Gliniarz i prokurator - Nocny blues (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 BLUES IN THE NIGHT); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1988) 15:10 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 83; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 84; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:15 W 80 dni dookoła świata - cz. 1/3 (Around The World In 80 Days) 90'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA, Włochy (1989) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/LVI - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:35 Jajko 22'; film dokumentalny 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 85 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 86 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:10 Dr House - odc. 28/46 (House, M. D. ep. Spin #E6306); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:00 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Goeteborg (program dowolny solistek) 22:50 Rozmowa przed filmem "Egzorcyzmy Anneliese Michele" 23:00 Egzorcyzmy Anneliese Michel 52'; film dokumentalny 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Najlepsze przyjaciółki (Best Friends) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 01:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Największe miasto świata (Chongqing - The World's Largest City) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 02:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (110) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy, USA 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Opowieści biblijne: Święty Paweł (1) - film religijny, Czechy/Niemcy/Włochy 2000, reż. Roger Young 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (33) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1065) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami 13.00 I kto tu rządzi? (24): Święta z Walczakami - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Bogusław Linda 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (281) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (671) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov 14.45 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy, USA 15.15 Daleko od noszy (42) - serial komediowy, Polska 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 16.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (34) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (672) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1066) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczyk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Edyta Olszówka 20.00 Tylko miłość (28) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Przemek Angerman, wyk. Bartek Świderski, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Urszula Grabowska 21.00 Gwiezdny cyrk - program rozr. 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.05 Johnny Mnemonic - film SF, Kanada/USA 1995, reż. Robert Longo, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Dolph Lundgren 01.05 Miasto zwycięzców 02.05 Nocne randki TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 07.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (942) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Proste życie - reality show 12.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14.05 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Marina (138/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.15 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (943) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 21.30 John Q - thriller, USA 2002, reż. Nick Cassavetes, wyk. Denzel Washington, Kimberly Elise, Eddie Griffin, Shawn Hatosy 23.50 Agenci NCIS (17) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Mark Harmon, Michael Weatherly, Sasha Alexander, David McCallum 00.50 Multikino - magazyn 01.15 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:52 Pogoda; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:03 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:01 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:06 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:22 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:53 Pogoda; STEREO 14:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:57 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 00:03 Watykan i papiestwo (Burt Wolf Travels & Traditions - Vatican City & The Papacy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:03 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:27 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:43 Serwis info; STEREO 02:06 Pogoda; STEREO 02:07 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:18 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.55 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 06.20 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn kulturalny 08.25 Twoja wróżba - program interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (104) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Dulce Maria 10.25 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (11) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.30 Zbuntowani (105) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Dulce Maria 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Trampolina (5) - reality show 20.00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.00 Wybraniec śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Dwight H. Little 23.00 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 23.35 Strażnik Teksasu - próba ogniowa - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 01.30 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.05 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 03.20 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 03.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.40 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.05 Komenda - mag. policyjny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.50 Policjanci z Miami (20) - serial 06.45 Telesklep 07.45 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 08.45 Serce z kamienia (6/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 09.40 Ostry dyżur (47) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards 10.45 Wyścig po kasę 11.40 Telesklep 13.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (10/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 14.05 Serce z kamienia (7/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.00 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 16.00 Przyjaciele (20/25) - serial kom. 16.30 Joey (6) - serial komediowy, USA 17.00 Ostry dyżur (48) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards 18.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (11/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 19.05 Przyjaciele (21/25) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston 19.35 Joey (7) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Matt LeBlanc, Drea de Matheo 20.05 Nigdy nie rozmawiaj z nieznajomym - thriller, Kanada/Niemcy/USA 1995, reż. Peter Hall, wyk. Rebbeca De Momay, Antonio Banderas 21.50 Kojak (8) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Ving Rhames, Michael Kelly 22.45 Vidocq - dramat kryminalny, Francja 2001, reż. Pitof, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Guillaume Canet 00.45 Na gorącym uczynku - film sensacyjny, Kanada 2004 TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Pieski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Ślad po artystce; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (27); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 27; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zaproszenie - Calisią w przeszłość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1043; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1425; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Noce i dnie - odc. 1/12* Bogumił i Barbara; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Elżbieta Starostecka, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Janina Traczykówna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 OBCEY 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Iwona Siekierzyńska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Cienie PRL - u; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Pieski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 27; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1043; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Kowboj i Indianie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1425; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Oparte na faktach - Sprawa Emila B. 66'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Małgorzata Imielska; wyk.:Maciej Kozłowski, Sławomira Łozińska, Ewa Serwa, Agata Piotrowska-Mastalerz, Bartłomiej Firlet, Mateusz Grydlik, Sławomir Grzebień, Paweł Iwanicki, Marek Lewandowski, Tomasz Jarosz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Taśmy marca 30'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Sawicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Zwykły ksiądz; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 24:00 XII Wielkanocny Festiwal Ludwiga van Beethovena - Kijowscy Soliści (cz. 1); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1043; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Kowboj i Indianie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1425; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Oparte na faktach - Sprawa Emila B. 66'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Małgorzata Imielska; wyk.:Maciej Kozłowski, Sławomira Łozińska, Ewa Serwa, Agata Piotrowska-Mastalerz, Bartłomiej Firlet, Mateusz Grydlik, Sławomir Grzebień, Paweł Iwanicki, Marek Lewandowski, Tomasz Jarosz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 27; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Taśmy marca 30'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Sawicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Magazyn przechodnia - Pożyczanie; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Zwykły ksiądz; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07.05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07.15 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Nie przegap - mag. informacyjny 07.30 Simpsonowie 8 (13) - serial anim. 08.00 Ebola - nie do śmiechu - film dokumentalny, Francja 2007 09.00 OSS 117: Kair, gniazdo szpiegów - komedia, Francja 2006 10.45 Złote wrota - melodramat, Włochy/Francja 2006 12.45 Butch Cassidy i Sundance Kid - western, USA 1969 14.40 Kobieta z prowincji - film obyczajowy, Polska 1985 16.30 Czwarta wojna - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, wyk. Roy Scheider 18.05 Sky Kapitan i świat jutra - film SF, USA 2004, reż. Kerry Conran 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 8 (14) - serial anim. 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21.00 Premiera: Przez 24 godziny 5 (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.55 Premiera: Gdzie pachną stokrotki (4) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Adam Kane, wyk. Lee Pace 22.45 Babe - film biograficzny, USA 1982, reż. Arthur Hiller 00.45 Życie na podsłuchu - dramat, Niemcy 2006 03.05 Hannibal. Po drugiej stronie maski - thriller, Wielka Brytania/Czechy/Francja/Włochy/USA 2007 HBO 06.00 Show-biznes: Droga na Broadway - film dokumentalny, USA 2007 07.40 Cinema, cinema - mag. filmowy 08.10 Supertata - komedia, USA 1999 09.40 Sznycel Paradise - komedia romantyczna, Holandia 2005 11.05 Happy wkręt - film animowany, Niemcy/USA 2007 12.30 Gospel - dramat muzyczny, USA 2005, reż. Rob Hardy 14.15 Percy, Buffalo Bill i ja - film przygodowy, Szwecja 2005 15.40 Mistrz kamuflażu - komedia, USA 2002, reż. Peter Anderlin Blake 17.00 Twoje, moje i nasze - komedia, USA 18.25 Antoni, Boży wojownik - film biograficzny, Włochy 2006 20.10 Kiss kiss bang bang - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2005, reż. Shane Black, wyk. Val Kilmer 21.50 Demon: Historia prawdziwa - horror, Wielka Brytania/USA/Kanada/Rumunia 2005, reż. Courtney Solomon, wyk. Donald Sutherland 23.20 Jazda na maksa - komedia, Kanada 2004, reż. Mark Griffiths, wyk. Shawn Roberts, Christopher Jacot 00.50 Kiss kiss bang bang - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2005 02.35 Demon: Historia prawdziwa - horror, Wielka Brytania/USA/Kanada/Rumunia 2005 04.05 Jazda na maksa - komedia, Kanada 2004, reż. Mark Griffiths 05.35 Na planie filmu "Harry Potter i Czara Ognia" - magazyn filmowy Tele 5 06:35 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (odc. 42) 07:05 Straż graniczna (odc. 11) 07:30 Telezakupy 09:00 Stellina (odc. 107) 09:50 Werdykt 10:20 Conan (odc. 6) 11:10 Brygada Acapulco (odc. 31) 12:05 Lub czasopisma 12:20 Buon Appetito! 13:00 Moja piękna grubaska (odc. 88) 13:55 Stellina (odc. 108) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:15 Gorączka w mieście (odc. 10) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (odc. 32) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (odc. 89) 18:00 Kosmiczna kasa 19:00 Conan (odc. 7) 20:00 Zabójca 21:50 Oblicza zbrodni (odc. 26) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Wizje zbrodni (odc. 12) 23:40 Straż graniczna (odc. 12) 00:10 Erotyczne zwierzenia 01:30 Rybia nocka Hallmark Channel 6:00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (2-ost.) 8:00 Zakazane terytorium 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Grzechy ojca (13) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Nowe początki (32) 12:00 Wariatkowo 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Grzechy ojca (13) 15:00 Zakazane terytorium 17:00 Córki McLeoda: Zgubiona i odnaleziona (1) 18:00 Szczyt głodu 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Tajemnica parkingu (4) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Sekrety (12) 23:00 Dotyk zła: Smutek (12) 0:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Przerwany mecz (3) 2:00 Wariatkowo 4:00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (2-ost.) Ale Kino! 8:00 Pas de deux 8:25 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Duchy 9:00 Lampart 11:45 Inwazja łowców ciał 13:15 Duchy 14:45 Dziewczyny Gregory'ego 16:45 Wszyscy i nikt 18:35 Wyszłam za kosmicznego potwora 20:00 festiwale: Ojciec w podróży służbowej 22:20 Poirot: Tajemnica egipskiego grobowca 23:20 Poirot: Pokonany gość 0:20 Księga cieni: Blair Witch 2 1:55 Z piątku na sobotę 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Nosorożce 7:00 Małpi biznes (9) 7:30 Małpi biznes (10) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) 9:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Następne pokolenie 9:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Szybkość 10:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Słoń afrykański, niedźwiedzie polarne i bawół 10:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Lamparty morskie, lwy i kałamarnica Humboldta 11:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (21) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Cmentarz na farmie 13:00 Dzika przyroda z Nickiem Bakerem: Niedźwiedzie 13:30 Dzika przyroda z Nickiem Bakerem: Kostaryka 14:00 Łowca krokodyli: Niebezpieczni Afrykanie 15:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Nocny prześladowca 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (21) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (10) 18:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Wojna w rodzinie 18:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Wiewiórki w stanie oblężenia 19:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (8) 19:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 20:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Powrót źrebaka 21:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Trójnożny Achilles 22:00 Na posterunku: Bonnie i Clyde 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (34) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (8) 0:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Wojna w rodzinie 1:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Wiewiórki w stanie oblężenia 2:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Powrót źrebaka 3:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Trójnożny Achilles 4:00 Na posterunku: Bonnie i Clyde 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (34) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (12) 7:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (2) 8:00 Babski oddział (2) 9:00 Szczury wodne (147) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (12) 11:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (2) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (12) 13:00 Szczury wodne (147) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (12) 15:00 Babski oddział (2) 16:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (3) 17:00 Szczury wodne (148) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (13) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (13) 20:00 Babski oddział (3) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (3) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (3) 23:00 Dr House (14/22) 0:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (7) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (4) 2:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (3) 3:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (3) 4:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (7) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (13) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (48) 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:15 Prawdziwe przekręty (5) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (48) 10:35 Doktor Who (13) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 12:25 Allo, Allo (7) 13:00 Allo, Allo (8) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (49) 17:20 Doktor Who (1) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (5) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Pastor na obcasach (5) 19:45 Gotowe na więcej (3) 20:20 Gotowe na więcej (4) 21:00 Tajniacy (3) 22:00 Tajniacy (4) 23:00 Gotowe na więcej (3) 23:40 Gotowe na więcej (4) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 0:50 Tajniacy (3) 1:45 Tajniacy (4) 2:40 Życie w Hollyoaks (49) 3:05 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 3:40 Tajniacy (3) 4:35 Tajniacy (4) 5:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (5) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (31) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (25) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (4) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (31) 8:00 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (1) 8:55 Architektura przyszłości (6) 9:20 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (6) 9:45 Obóz dla wybrednych (6) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (25) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (4) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 12:05 Forsa na strychu (25) 12:30 Architektura przyszłości (6) 13:00 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (6) 13:30 Obóz dla wybrednych (6) 14:30 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (1) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (4) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (25) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (31) 17:00 Kuchenne koszmary (6) 18:00 Ukryty potencjał (8) 18:30 Ukryty potencjał (9) 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 20:00 Kuchenne koszmary (6) 21:00 Ukryty potencjał (8) 21:30 Ukryty potencjał (9) 22:00 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (4) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (25) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (31) 0:35 Kuchenne koszmary (6) 1:30 Ukryty potencjał (8) 1:55 Ukryty potencjał (9) 2:20 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (4) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (25) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (31) 4:40 Forsa na strychu (4) 5:05 Jak się nie ubierać (3) Canal + Film 8:30 Jasminum 10:20 Deser: Matopos 10:35 Zagubione dzieci Buddy 12:10 Simpsonowie 8 (13) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Siła spokoju 15:00 Deser: Nawet gołębie idą do nieba 15:10 Lot 93 17:00 Światła o zmierzchu 18:20 Conrack 20:00 Labirynt Fauna 22:00 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Pokój dziecka 23:20 Przez 24 godziny 5 (22) 0:05 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Gołębica (4/22) 0:50 Ergo Proxy (15) 1:20 SuperDeser: Wagary 1:50 Job, czyli ostatnia szara komórka 3:25 Pytając o miłość 5:20 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 7:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 8:00 1 na 1 8:20 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 10:20 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 12:20 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 14:45 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 15:15 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 15:45 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 17:15 Piłka nożna: Serie A 18:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership 18:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 19:00 Liga gra 19:40 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 20:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 22:15 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 0:15 Liga gra 0:55 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 1:15 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 3:30 Rugby: Puchar Sześciu Narodów 5:30 Historia Megumi Yokoty Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:01 Jam Łasica 21:07 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Horrorbus 7:40 Tancerki hula 9:35 Słoniowe opowieści 11:10 Podatek od wygranej 12:40 Pieśń Carli 14:45 Horrorbus 16:25 Tancerki hula 18:20 Choke Canyon 20:00 Ekipa wyrzutków 21:35 Park Gorkiego 23:40 Metoda Grönholma 1:35 Kontrowersyjna terapia 3:05 Hotel Erotica (4) 5:00 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Mary Parent, Scott Stuber 5:25 W blasku Hollywood 2: Winona Ryder Zone Club 6:00 Porządek musi być (57) 6:30 Areszt domowy (12) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (37) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Gino D'Acampo (1) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (34) 8:30 Terapia szokowa: Sarah (17) 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (19) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (20) 10:00 Porządek musi być (57) 10:30 Randka na czas (44) 11:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Vera Wang 12:00 Druga szansa (58) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (34) 13:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (6) 14:30 Terapia szokowa: Sarah (17) 15:00 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Gino D'Acampo (1) 15:30 Areszt domowy (12) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (37) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (18) 17:30 Randka na czas (44) 18:00 Porządek musi być (57) 18:30 Terapia szokowa: Sarah (17) 19:00 Druga szansa (58) 20:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Vera Wang 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (6) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (101) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (79) 0:00 Samotność w Atlancie (4) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (101) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (79) 3:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (6) 4:00 Terapia szokowa: Sarah (17) 4:30 Areszt domowy (12) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (34) 5:30 Porządek musi być (57) Discovery Channel 6:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Terminal South Ferry 7:00 Brainiac (4) 8:00 Brudna robota: Hodowca glonów 9:00 Auto dla każdego: Ojciec ukradł mi samochód 10:00 Strefa śmierci: Irak 11:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (4) 12:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Terminal South Ferry 13:00 Brainiac (4) 14:00 Brudna robota: Hodowca glonów 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (57) 16:00 Wraki - Reaktywacja (5) 16:30 Wraki - Reaktywacja (6) 17:00 Obsesja na punkcie kamperów (2) 17:30 Obsesja na punkcie kamperów (1) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '40 (2) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kolejny sąd nad mitami 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (58) 21:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Pirotechnik 22:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny (2) 23:00 Wojny na stadionach: Anglia 0:00 Fani czterech kółek: Transformacja garbusa (1) 0:30 Fani czterech kółek: Transformacja garbusa (2) 1:00 Z akt FBI: Bunt w więzieniu Atlanta 2:00 Winny czy niewinny? (16) 3:00 Auto dla każdego: Praktykanci 4:00 Strefa śmierci: Strzelanina w banku 5:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (5) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (38) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (52) 8:00 Wirtualna podróż na planetę Darwin 4 (2) 9:00 Wszechświat: Życie 10:00 Niebezpieczne misje: Kosmiczny lot 11:00 Jeden krok dalej (1) 11:30 Jeden krok dalej (1) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (38) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (52) 14:00 Wirtualna podróż na planetę Darwin 4 (2) 15:00 Wszechświat: Życie 16:00 Niebezpieczne misje: Kosmiczny lot 17:00 Jeden krok dalej (1) 17:30 Jeden krok dalej (1) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (10) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (39) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (53) 20:00 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen": Człowiek i maszyny 21:00 UFO nad Phoenix 22:00 Starcie bestii z epoki lodowcowej 23:00 Jeden krok dalej (2) 23:30 Jeden krok dalej (2) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (10) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (39) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (53) 2:00 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen": Człowiek i maszyny 3:00 UFO nad Phoenix 3:50 Starcie bestii z epoki lodowcowej 4:40 Jak to działa? (9) 5:10 Jeden krok dalej (2) 5:35 Jeden krok dalej (2) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Kto zatopił Wielką Armadę? 7:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Imperium i armie 8:00 CIA: Tajni wojownicy Ameryki: Zdrada 9:00 Badacze mumii: Trzej Królowie 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Rzymskie Koloseum 11:00 CIA: Tajni wojownicy Ameryki: Zdrada 12:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Kto zatopił Wielką Armadę? 13:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Imperium i armie 14:00 CIA: Tajni wojownicy Ameryki: Zdrada 15:00 Badacze mumii: Trzej Królowie 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Rzymskie Koloseum 17:00 CIA: Tajni wojownicy Ameryki: Zdrada 18:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Kto zatopił Wielką Armadę? 19:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Imperium i armie 20:00 CIA: Tajni wojownicy Ameryki: Zdrada 21:00 Badacze mumii: Trzej Królowie 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Rzymskie Koloseum 23:00 CIA: Tajni wojownicy Ameryki: Zdrada 0:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Kto zatopił Wielką Armadę? 1:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Imperium i armie 2:00 CIA: Tajni wojownicy Ameryki: Zdrada 3:00 Badacze mumii: Trzej Królowie 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Rzymskie Koloseum 4:45 CIA: Tajni wojownicy Ameryki: Zdrada 5:35 Wielkie bitwy: Austerlitz Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Kim Kolwiek 7:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 7:45 Fineasz i Ferb 8:10 Hannah Montana 8:35 Nowa szkoła króla 9:00 Leroy i Stitch 10:30 Wymiennicy 10:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 Kino Jetix: Jenny i dzieciaki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 9:00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 10:00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 10:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Indian Wells (USA) 11:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Indian Wells (USA) 13:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Świata w Göteborgu 17:15 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 20:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Świata w Göteborgu 22:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Indian Wells (USA) 0:00 Fight Club 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 11:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody LG Action Sports World Tour w Dallas 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody LG Action Sports World Tour w Dallas 15:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 16:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 17:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody LG Action Sports World Tour w Dallas 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Szpindlerowym Młynie (Czechy) 19:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Indian Wells (USA) 20:45 Wiadomości wieczorne 21:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 22:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody LG Action Sports World Tour w Dallas 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Trial: Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Mediolanie 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 2 6:00 Annapolis 7:40 Wróć na scenę 9:30 Na planie 10:00 Magia zmysłów 11:35 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi 13:10 Cinema, cinema 13:35 Moja przyjaciółka gwiazdka 14:55 Nieudacznik 16:25 Tysiące mil samotności 18:15 Modigliani: pasja tworzenia 20:20 Amatorzy w konopiach 22:00 Na stojaka! (195) 22:30 Syriana 0:35 Kolor zbrodni 2:25 Przyszywany wujek 3:55 Na planie 4:25 Historia przemocy HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 3 (11) 11:05 Pogodynka 12:35 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu (7) 13:10 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu 2 (1) 13:45 Casanova 15:35 Inspektor do zadań specjalnych 17:10 Pogodynka 18:40 Casanova 20:30 Premiera: Trawka 3 (12) 20:55 Uwolnić słonia 22:20 Mechanik: Czas zemsty 23:50 Trawka 3 (12) 0:15 Ekipa (1) 0:45 Poślubiłem morderczynię 2:15 Demon drugiej młodości 3:45 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 5:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 5:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Opis obyczajów 7:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Pawiak 7:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: 203 sprawiedliwych 7:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 7:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 17A/62 8:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 15A/69 8:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Allan Starski 8:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Allan Starski: Wypowiedź: Allan Starski 8:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Allan Starski: Baryton 10:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Allan Starski: Profesor 10:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 10:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Miłość z listy przebojów 12:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Kilka prostych słów 13:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Marta Klubowicz 13:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Marta Klubowicz: Wypowiedź: Marta Klubowicz 13:25 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Marta Klubowicz: Rajski ptak 15:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Marta Klubowicz: Dom przyjaciół "Tęcza" 15:40 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Marta Klubowicz: Wiatr jest silniejszy 16:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 16:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Opis obyczajów 17:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Pawiak 17:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: 203 sprawiedliwych 18:00 Seans sensacji 18:05 Seans sensacji: Życie na gorąco: Marsylia (3/9) 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 16B/73 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 15B/74 20:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 20:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Kiedy miłość była zbrodnią 21:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Coś mi zabrano 21:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 22:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ród Gąsieniców: Franek, syn Pawła Gąsienicy (1/6) 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 16B/73 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 15B/74 23:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii 23:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Rycerze i rabusie: W walce z infamisem (1/7) 0:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 0:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Miłość z listy przebojów 2:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Kilka prostych słów 2:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Marta Klubowicz 2:40 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Marta Klubowicz: Wypowiedź: Marta Klubowicz 2:45 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Marta Klubowicz: Rajski ptak 4:20 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Marta Klubowicz: Dom przyjaciół "Tęcza" 4:45 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Marta Klubowicz: Wiatr jest silniejszy 5:05 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Maxim Vengerov wykonuje dzieła N. Paganiniego, E. Ysaye'a, H. Wieniawskiego, F. Kreislera, S. Rachmaninowa 11:30 Żywe marzenie - Maxim Vengerov 12:25 Abdel Rahman El Bacha interpretuje utwory Sergiusza Rachmaninowa i Igora Strawińskiego 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Franz Schubert: IX symfonia C-dur D 944 19:10 Franz Schubert: Oktet F-dur op. 166 20:30 Europa', 2007 22:15 Blue Potential 23:10 Blue Potential 0:00 Około północy: W imię jazzu: W sercu bluesa (2) 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Wielka przygoda czarnej muzyki: Złoty wiek Harlemu 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Taj Mahal na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2005 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (20) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (20) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (8) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (24) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (19) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (19) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (43) 8:00 Noddy (13) 8:10 Krecik (1) 8:40 Sam Sam (14) 8:50 Rumcajs (35) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (79) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (8) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (4) 9:45 Bracia koala (54) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (44) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (14) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (2) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (2) 11:00 Noddy i gwiezdny pył 11:25 Świnka Peppa (50) 11:35 Świnka Peppa (51) 11:40 Sam Sam (13) 11:50 Rumcajs (34) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (29) 12:25 Pingu (13) 12:30 Kacze opowieści 3 (2) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (25) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (6) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (12) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (16) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (19) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (19) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (7) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (23) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (18) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (18) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (42) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (78) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (7) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (3) 16:45 Bracia koala (53) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (43) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (13) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (1) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (1) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (30) 18:25 Pingu (14) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 3 (3) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (26) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (7) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (13) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (17) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 All Access 11:00 MTV wkręca 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Player 15:30 Popcorn 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 All Access 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Króliczki Playboya 20:30 Zerwij z Shannen Doherty 21:00 Włatcy móch 21:30 Pojedynek gwiazd 22:00 South Park 22:30 South Park 23:00 Synowie rzeźnika 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Czysta nauka: Wielki kanion 7:00 Planeta mięsożerców: Lew 8:00 Czysta nauka: Uratowani przez Słońce...? 9:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny pies 10:00 Dzień szakala 11:00 Czysta nauka: Piramidy 12:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki (2-ost.) 13:00 Planeta mięsożerców: Król niedźwiedź 14:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny pies 15:00 Dzień szakala 16:00 W świecie krokodyli: W poszukiwaniu pytona 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Krokodyle radary 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superporty 18:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ameryki 19:00 Planeta mięsożerców: Król niedźwiedź 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pływająca wyrzutnia 21:00 Premiera: Cudowne bestie: Genialny gołąb 22:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Babski gang 23:00 Punkt krytyczny: Operacja "Entebbe" 0:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny gołąb 1:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Babski gang 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pływająca wyrzutnia 3:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny gołąb 4:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Babski gang 5:00 Punkt krytyczny: Operacja "Entebbe" Planete 6:45 Lotnictwo przyszłości: Wiropłaty (1/3) 7:40 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Korsyka (3/13) 8:10 Siły powietrzne świata: Lotnictwo morskie Europy (8/20) 9:05 Azja - raj na ziemi: Jawa (4/8) 9:30 Azja - raj na ziemi: Pekin (5/8) 10:00 Azja - raj na ziemi: Yunnan (6/8) 10:30 Leksykon ciąży (2/15) 11:05 Azja - raj na ziemi: Radżasthan (7/8) 11:35 Walka z nowotworem (4-ost.) 12:30 Niezły kanał (4) 12:40 Azja - raj na ziemi: Cziang Maj (1/8) 13:10 Geldof w Afryce (4/6) 13:45 Shirley MacLaine, czyli ciesz się życiem 14:40 Rzeka cyjanku 15:15 Mój mąż Andriej Sacharow 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Szałasów w Izraelu (10/13) 16:45 Rolls-Royce. Duch ekstazy 17:40 Joanna d'Arc 18:35 Przaśny heavy metal 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Gongadze. Morderstwo w Kijowie 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Indie dla koneserów: Od malowideł naskalnych do materiałów z odzysku (5/6) 20:45 Premiera. Historia: Miss Universe '29. Królowa z Wiednia 22:00 Eros-ex 22:35 Wojna wiadomości 0:05 Płonący facet 1:45 Ci niezwykli ludzie (4/7) 2:15 Afryka jak na dłoni: Znikająca rzeka pawianów (12/13) 2:45 Droga przez Amerykę (5/6) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Ślub (20) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (658) 8:45 Samo życie (1031) 9:15 Ja tylko pytam 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Zapomniany pacjent (89) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Marcysia maus (119) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Tylko miłość (24) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Tato (11) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Wielka pula (21) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (659) 21:30 Samo życie (1032) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Narkotyki (20) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Grunt to prund (120) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Bodyguard (123) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Rekord Ginesa (90) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1032) 1:30 Graczykowie: Wielka pula (21) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (659) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Grunt to prund (120) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Rekord Ginesa (90) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Narkotyki (20) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet 8:50 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 10:50 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 11:20 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 13:30 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 15:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 17:50 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 20:25 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 22:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 0:40 K.O. TV Classics 1:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 9:00 K.O. TV Classics 10:00 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 12:10 FIFA Futbol Mundial 12:50 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 14:30 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 16:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar Niemiec 18:50 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 21:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 0:00 Boks: Gala w Nowym Jorku 2:00 K.O. TV Classics 3:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells TCM 7:00 Slim 8:25 Quo vadis 11:10 Nagroda 13:20 Sokół maltański 15:00 Brodziec 16:55 Zielone lata 19:00 Purpurowa róża z Kairu 20:30 Za kulisami: Kasia Figura 21:00 Schwytać szpiega 22:30 Szpiedzy w helikopterze 0:05 Slim 1:30 Schwytać szpiega 3:00 Likwidator 4:45 Tess Harding ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Całkiem niezłe starocie (11) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Stara mysz (27) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Szczęśliwa kaczka (1) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Rzecz o miłości (4) 7:25 Planeta rocka: Massive Attack (24) 7:50 Kod Lyoko 3: Aelita (5) 8:15 Karol do kwadratu 2: Dobre uczynki (24) 8:40 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (16) 8:43 Przymierzalnia 8:50 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (20) 9:25 Przymierzalnia 9:30 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (1) 9:55 Przymierzalnia 10:00 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Kariera nie dla każdego (15) 10:25 Przymierzalnia 10:30 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (17) 10:35 Histeria: Wojna o niepodległość 2 (12) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Pinky i Mózg i Larry (28) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Waga ciężka (2) 11:35 Friday Wear: Prawko (51) 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Wirtualny Freak (5) 12:05 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Hotel Tango (1) 12:30 Time Jam (19) 12:55 Świat Raven: Uniki (19) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Niewybaczalne (17) 13:45 Zoey 101: Kapsuła czasu (15) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Rozbitek (31) 14:45 ZOOM 15:10 Klub Winx 3: Furia (14) 15:35 Ruby Gloom: Pojedynek (24) 16:00 Aparatka (73) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Powrót do szkoły (24) 16:50 Świat Raven: Kuzyni z farmy (20) 17:15 Krewni i znajomi królika 17:35 Kod Lyoko 3: Zawody (6) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Pieska grypa (25) 18:25 Time Jam (20) 18:50 Zoey 101: Wybory (16) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Hotel Tango (2) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Młode, utalentowane i samotne (18) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Craig David (25) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Napoleon (32) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (42) 21:30 Replay 21:45 Game Factory: Haze 22:00 Hyper Express 22:15 Making of: "Jestem legendą" 22:30 Fresh Air: Kroniki Spiderwick 23:00 Klipy: Legend: Hand of God 23:15 Bleach (41) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Verbier 6:50 Królowie koktajli: Reykjavik 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wietnam 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Miami - NW 150 Street 9:00 Wielkie projekty (6) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (6) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Fidżi 10:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Nepal 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Verbier 12:40 Królowie koktajli: Reykjavik 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wietnam 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Miami - NW 150 Street 15:00 Wielkie projekty (6) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (6) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Fidżi 16:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Nepal 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Verbier 18:40 Królowie koktajli: Reykjavik 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wietnam 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Miami - NW 150 Street 21:00 Wielkie projekty (7) 21:55 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (9) 22:20 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (10) 22:45 Nowi odkrywcy: Las zagubiony w Andach 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (14) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Laax 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Seattle 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: New Jersey - Woodland Court 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szwecja 3:00 Domy marzeń (5) 4:00 Nowi odkrywcy: Zachodnia Afryka 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (7) 5:30 Przygody w dżungli: Ofiara czy drapieżnik TV Puls 6:00 Burza uczuć (27/150) 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Gorzkie żale (3) 10:30 Księża 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (202) 12:00 Władca zwierząt 2 (6/22) 13:00 Przeprowadzka 15:00 Burza uczuć (28/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (100) 17:00 Po prostu miłość! (100) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (203) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (204) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (203) 23:35 Gorzkie żale (2) 0:05 Przeprowadzka 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Temat numer 1 3:30 Reporterzy 4:00 Żebro Adama 4:30 Władca zwierząt 2 (6/22) 5:30 Puls kultury 5:59 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:30 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Supermeteo 4:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:50 Mamo, to ja 8:20 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 8:50 Tajemnice ciała (3) 9:25 Nigella ekspresowo 10:00 Duma i uprzedzenie (1/6) 11:00 Miasto kobiet 11:55 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (2/5) 12:50 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - dom i ogród 14:00 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 14:15 Jak dobrze być: Will & Jada 14:50 Ślubne pogotowie 15:20 W roli głównej: Kayah 15:50 Tajemnice ciała (3) 16:25 Tori & Dean (3) 16:55 Mamo, to ja 17:25 Miasto kobiet 18:20 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Kukulscy 18:50 Mój dom mnie zabija 19:20 Tajemnice ciała 19:55 Perfekcyjna pani domu 21:00 W roli głównej: Kayah 21:30 66 niezapomnianych skandali 22:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 22:30 Duma i uprzedzenie (2/6) 23:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jasienica 0:00 Lekcja stylu 0:30 Mamo, to ja 1:00 Przeglądarka 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Jennifer Lopez 3:05 Tessa w domu 3:30 Szkoła randkowania 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Notes kulinarny 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Kulisy Grand Prix 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Mechanik 8:30 Gadżet Lab 9:15 De Lux 2 9:30 Monster Jam 10:00 Legendy PRL 2 10:30 Na każdą kieszeń 11:00 Motoszoł 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Grand Prix na torze 13:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 14:00 Wypadek - przypadek 14:30 Turbo kamera 15:00 Co poszło nie tak 15:30 Na osi 16:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 16:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:00 Monster Jam 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Motorwizja 18:15 Toolbox 18:45 Test 300 19:15 Legendy PRL 2 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Turbo kamera 20:30 Co poszło nie tak 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Wypadek - przypadek 21:45 Mechanik 22:15 Poza kontrolą 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Operacja Tuning 23:30 Na osi 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Motorwizja 2:30 Jazda polska 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Test 300 4:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Białe słońce pustyni 10:35 Ringo Starr and the All Starr Band 11:45 Kino krótkich filmów: Polska Kronika Non-Camerowa Nr 6 12:00 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: Spotkania z muzyką. Czym jest orkiestracja? 13:05 Studio R: Dzisiejszy etos Marca '68 13:30 Marzec '68: Don Kichot w krainie czarów 14:15 Kino krótkich filmów: Podgryzacze 14:25 Laureaci Konkursu im. Henryka Wieniawskiego: Airi Suzuki 15:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Metamorfozy 15:15 Republika marzeń 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Strefa sztuki: Biblia w malarstwie dawniej i dziś 17:35 Strefa sztuki: Kalwaria Marii Wnęk 18:00 Teledyski Luzu: Oddział Zamknięty 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:30 Rozmowy istotne: Jon Fosse 19:00 Reżyserzy: Historia kina amerykańskiego oczami Martina Scorsese (2/3) 20:20 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci 20:30 Studio Kultura: "Generał" 20:45 Kino jest sztuką: Generał 22:05 Przewodnik 22:10 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino nocą: "Mysz" 22:20 Telekino nocą: Mysz 23:05 Wielkopostny koncert akustyczny 23:55 Bema pamięci żałobny rapsod 0:10 Strefa: Maleo Reaggae Rockers 1:10 Okna sztuki: Joanna Rajkowska 1:20 Przewodnik 1:25 Kino nocne: Ostatnie metro 3:30 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:45 Rozmowy istotne: Jon Fosse 4:10 Czytelnia (52) 4:35 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 PL Top 10 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Eurotop 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 O co kaman? 21:00 Shibuya 21:30 Planet VIVA 22:00 Net Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Słońce także nocą 10:00 Pożegnanie z filmem: Taxi 11:40 Kapral i inni 13:35 Niech żyje czcigodna pani! 15:30 Bal 17:30 Cinemania (256) 18:00 Psychoza 20:00 Rok przebudzenia 21:55 Pożegnanie z filmem: Taxi 23:35 Tajemnica Klika: Jądro pioruna (5/7) 1:15 Paz! 3:00 Pamiętaj, że umrzesz AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1996 07:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 08:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 23 Kanada 1997 09:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 15:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 USA 2006 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 22 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1987 20:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 22 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 02:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 23 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 USA 2006 04:55 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 8 09:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 10, Karty i przemoc USA 2003 09:55 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 17, Świat miłości Cz. 2 USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 12, Więzy krwi reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Sześć dni Cz. 2 USA 2005 12:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 8 13:25 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 11, Krew i piasek USA 2003 14:20 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Tom Dooley USA 2000 15:25 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Wielkie oczekiwania USA 2005 16:20 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 13, Cuda i dziwy reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 17:10 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Sedno problemu USA 2005 18:10 Prywatna praktyka - serial obyczajowy odc. 2, Sam ma nieoczekiwanego gościa reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 19:10 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Kolejne niepowodzenie USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 14, Czterej ojcowie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - serial komediowy odc. 7, Nie osądzaj książki po okładce reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Bracia i siostry 2 - serial, dramat odc. 5, Ważne kwestie USA 2006 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Pomylony grób USA 2005 23:50 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 12, Chuligani i łamacze serc USA 2003 00:40 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 9 01:30 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 10, Smutne Święta reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 24, Jennifer Aniston Canal + Sport 2 13:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Lazio Rzym - AS Roma 14:50 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Partizan Igokea - Panathinaikos 16:50 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Tottenham Hotspur - Chelsea Londyn 18:50 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz UD Almeria - FC Barcelona 18:55 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Olympiakos Pireus - Real Madryt 21:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz AXA Barcelona - CSKA Moskwa 23:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 23:45 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi francuskiej 00:15 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 00:45 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej Cinemax 2 06:00 Gilles - dramat obyczajowy 07:35 Rain - dramat obyczajowy 09:10 Wyścig z księżycem - dramat obyczajowy 11:00 W blasku Hollywood: Angelina Jolie - serial dokumentalny 11:25 Dzika rzeka - dramat sensacyjny 13:15 Starsky i Hutch - film sensacyjny 14:25 Gilles - dramat obyczajowy 16:05 W blasku Hollywood: Steve Martin - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Rain - dramat obyczajowy 18:05 Dzika rzeka - dramat sensacyjny 20:00 Sprzedawca cadillaców - komedia kryminalna 21:35 Skrywane namiętności - dramat obyczajowy 23:15 Seks i podejrzenia - film erotyczny 00:40 Maximo Oliveros rozkwita - komediodramat 02:25 Król Marvin Gardens - dramat obyczajowy 04:10 Wojownicy - film sensacyjny Extreme Sports Channel 06:00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Ski odc. 6 07:00 I-Ex odc. 19 07:30 10 Count odc. 19 08:00 Awe odc. 6 08:30 Ride Guide Snow 2007 odc. 2 09:00 LG Action Sports Championships odc. 2 10:00 Drop in TV New Zealand odc. 7 10:30 The Raid odc. 6 11:00 The Reality Of Speed odc. 1 11:30 Rebel TV odc. 13 12:00 LG Action Sports Championships odc. 2 13:00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Ski 14:00 Drop in TV New Zealand odc. 7 14:30 The Raid odc. 6 15:00 Masters of Stone odc. 4 16:00 I-Ex odc. 19 16:30 10 Count odc. 19 17:00 Awe odc. 6 17:30 Ride Guide Snow 2007 odc. 2 18:00 LG Action Sports Championships odc. 2 19:00 The Reality Of Speed odc. 1 19:30 Rebel TV odc. 13 20:00 Drop in TV New Zealand odc. 7 20:30 The Raid odc. 6 21:00 LG Action Sports Championships odc. 2 22:00 King of the Cage odc. 19 23:00 I-Ex odc. 19 23:30 10 Count odc. 19 00:00 Awe odc. 6 00:30 The Dudesons odc. 2 01:00 King of the Cage odc. 19 02:00 Drop in TV New Zealand odc. 7 02:30 The Raid odc. 6 03:00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Ski odc. 6 04:00 The Reality Of Speed odc. 1 04:30 Rebel TV odc. 13 05:00 Masters of Stone odc. 4 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Lazania doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Gwatemalski sernik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 08:10 Julie gotuje: Kozi ser w rozmarynie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Z patelnią i plecakiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 09:15 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 09:45 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny odc. 3 10:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 10:35 Na słodko 3: Dżem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 11:00 Babeczki wielkanocne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 11:25 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 12 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Gwatemalski sernik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak chop suey - Artur Barciś - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 13:45 Martha 2: Barry Watson - talk-show odc. 53 14:30 Julie gotuje: Kozi ser w rozmarynie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Bożonarodzeniowy obiad - magazyn kulinarny odc. 48 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe chińskie pierożki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny odc. 4 16:20 Na słodko 3: Melasa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 16:45 Julie gotuje: Kozi ser w rozmarynie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Northumbria - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 17:55 Babeczki wielkanocne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 18:25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Bardzo brytyjski grill - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 19:00 Julie gotuje: Kozi ser w rozmarynie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 19:05 Martha 2: Jeff Bridges - talk-show odc. 54 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Chińskie pierożki Yum Cha - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 20:00 Szef kuchni!: Skok na ser - serial komediowy odc. 4 20:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Mięso - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 20:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Gęś świąteczna - Michał Ogórek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 21:20 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Ulster - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 21:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 13 22:00 Babeczki wielkanocne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 22:30 Jamie w szkolnej stołówce: Jak u mamy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/4 23:30 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 29 00:20 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 00:50 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe chińskie pierożki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 01:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak chop suey - Artur Barciś - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 01:40 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 13 01:50 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 02:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 02:40 Para w kuchni: Szparagi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 03:05 Dania w pół godziny: Bożonarodzeniowy obiad - magazyn kulinarny odc. 48 03:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe chińskie pierożki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 03:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak chop suey - Artur Barciś - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 04:20 Słodki drań: Warzywa na słodko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 BBC Prime 6:10 Big Cook Little Cook 6:30 Tikkabilla 7:00 Boogie Beebies 7:15 Tweenies 7:35 Balamory 7:55 Big Cook Little Cook 8:15 The Roly Mo Show 8:30 Binka 8:35 Teletubbies 9:00 Bargain Hunt 9:45 A Life Coach Less Ordinary 10:15 A Life Coach Less Ordinary 10:45 Eastenders 11:15 Hetty Wainthropp Investigates 12:15 The Weakest Link 13:00 As Time Goes By 13:30 2 Point 4 Children 14:00 Blackadder the Third 14:30 Red Dwarf 15:00 Strictly Come Dancing 16:00 How to Be a Gardener 16:30 Model Gardens 17:00 Eastenders 17:30 Rick Stein's Food Heroes 18:00 Some Mothers Do Ave Em 18:30 Keeping up Appearances 19:00 No Going Back 19:30 Trading Up 20:00 Silent Witness 21:00 Edge of Darkness 22:00 Some Mothers Do Ave Em 22:30 Keeping up Appearances 23:00 Silent Witness 0:00 The Long Firm 1:00 Strictly Come Dancing 2:00 A Life Coach Less Ordinary 2:30 A Life Coach Less Ordinary 3:00 The Weakest Link 3:45 Bargain Hunt iTVN 6:05 Rozmowy w toku Talkshow 7:00 Sekcja specjalna Serial kryminalny 8:00 W roli głównej Rozmowa 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN Informacje 11:00 Barwy grzechu Telenowela 11:50 W-11 wydział śledczy Serial 12:25 Na Wspólnej Serial obyczajowy 12:50 Liga Polska - wiosna 2008 Gry zespołowe 14:30 Krąg miłości Serial obyczajowy 15:30 Serwisy pogodowe Pogoda 15:45 Sąd rodzinny Serial 16:35 Kiedy będziesz moja Telenowela 17:30 Rozmowy w toku Talkshow 18:25 W-11 wydział śledczy Serial 19:00 Fakty Wiadomości 19:30 Sport Wiadomości 19:40 Pogoda Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Informacje 20:10 Na Wspólnej Serial obyczajowy 20:40 W-11 wydział śledczy Serial 21:40 Superwizjer Informacje 22:10 Rozmowy z mistrzem Informacje 22:45 Wypadek - przypadek Informacje 23:20 Kuba Wojewódzki Talkshow 0:10 Sąd rodzinny Serial 0:55 W-11 wydział śledczy Serial 1:30 Na Wspólnej Serial obyczajowy 1:55 Fakty Wiadomości 2:25 Sport Wiadomości 2:30 Pogoda Pogoda 2:35 Uwaga! Informacje 3:00 Barwy grzechu Telenowela 3:50 Agencja Rozrywka Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki iTVN z 2008 roku